narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
One's Own Evil: Minkai Zokatakei vs Ryuka Uchiha
Ryuka sighed, as he felt his newfound power surge through him. After the "celebration", he had headed back to the rocky plains he and Seireitou had trained in, just to think about what happened. "Now...all I have to do is learn how to master it properly, and I should be fine." He speculated, sitting on one of the rocks. However, just a few seconds after he did, he felt a foreign and powerful presence nearby. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't pull out Keibatsu....yet. Minkai Zokatakei noticed the boy sitting by the rocks. "He looks weak.." Minkai muttered. He pulled out a bottle of sake, and took a swig. After several "swigs", he looked back at the child. "Agh... his Reiatsu..it contains that of a hollow.." Minkai blurted, slightly tipsy from the sake he just drank. Minkai jumped, flickeing slightly, and landed with a large thud in front of Ryuka, shattering the rocky terrain. Minkai looked at the kid. A slight tension broke out. That tension was interupted when Minkai fell over, his balence corrupted. At first, Ryuka stared with a blank look on his face. But as the seemingly man in front of him abruptly fell like a tree, Ryuka's eye twitched, as he stared at him with slight disbelief, and a bit of disgust. However, he couldn't help a slight snicker come at the man's misfortune. "Nice fall." Minkai took out Soul Edge He stabbed Ryuka, then stabbed himself. "Alright! Thats better!" Minkai said as he got up. "Oh crap, did I kill ya already? I didn't get to have any fun.." Minkai said, sighing. Ryuka twitched, staring at the wound that Minkai had just made with slight annoyance. "You have a really messed up notion of 'fun', pal...." His right hand, balling up into a fist, struck Minkai directly in the face before he could react, sending him several meters away. "...and it's beginnin' to tick me off." He jumped down from his comfortable perch on his rock, staring at the boulder which Minkai had been smashed into. Minkai got up, an laughed hysteracly. "You suck! Even with your little hollow-reiatsu, you don't stand a chance!" Minkai said as he stabbed the ground. "Hanasuko!" Minkai said as the rocky ground opened up everywhere. "One step, and Ill suck you into the underworld, but if you don't move, I'l kill you myself. Well?" Minkai said with an evil smile. Ryuka merely stared on, with a mildly apathetic look. "You're saying I suck? I haven't even bothered to draw my sword yet." He replied, settling into a defensive taijutsu stance. "But if you insist....I guess you'll just have to come get me." Minkai yawned and took another swig of sake. He sat down on a decntly leveled piece of rock, and took another swig. He kept Soul Edge struck into the ground. Soul Edge pulsed, and immense waves of reiatsu went flying in all directions. Ryuka frowned, as he pressed his hands together. As soon as he did, rapid waves of his own reiatsu erupted from his body, slamming into Minkai's with fierce force. It was enough to cancel the two out. "Come on, you stinking drunkard." He muttered, putting one arm on his shoulder and rolling the arm around. "I don't have time to play around all day. Hurry up and get serious." Minkai looked at Ryuka, suddenly serious. He gropped his bottle of sake. "What?" Minkai said. "Do not call me drunkard! I am Minkai Zokatakei! I have a name!...." Minkai roared, but then suddeny quieted. "..now...." Minkai said. "You don't realize the pain.. of not having a name." Minkai said. "Indeed I do not...." Ryuka replied, dropping his arms to his sides. "For my name is Ryuka Uchiha." Raising one hand, he grasped the hilt of Keibatsu, unsheathing it from his back holster with a hiss. "Now. let's see what you've got, Minkai Zokatakei." Minkai looked down for a few seconds, then grabbed Soul Edge. Alright, Ryuka." Minkai said as he shot a row of diamonds. Ryuka balanced the blade of Keibatsu over his shoulder, waited until the diamonds came close....then abruptly disappeared with a static noise, the diamonds connecting with mere air. In a second, Ryuka had appeared directly behind Minkai, bringing the blade of Keibatsu down upon the blade of Soul Edge with a loud CLANG! Minkai pushed his sword against Ryuka's. Minkai released a pule of consentrated reiatsu via Soul Edge, moving into Keibatsu, and then Ryuka himself. "With a pulse as powerful as that, your heart should stop." Minkai said, though he didn't actualy expect Ryuka's heart to stop. This guy was better than that. Or...hopefuly he was. Ryuka's apathetic expression didn't change. But instead, he lifted his sword upwards, with enough force to send Soul Edge into the air. It landed on the tip of its blade a few feet away, piercing into the rocky ground. Instead of landing another slash, however, Ryuka jumped backwards, balancing the blade of Keibatsu on his shoulder once again in an idle manner. "I'm giving you a few minutes." Ryuka said plainly. "Well Im a little urt." Minkai said mockingly. "You blab on and on about not underestimating, yet you do it now?" Minkai pushed off his leg into the air, and flickered in front of Ryuka's face. His Geass glowed brilliantly. "Get serious! Don't underestimate me!" Minkai said as his geass flew into Ryuka's eye. At first, Ryuka didn't move. Then, a small smile creeped across his face, as he reached out and grabbed Minkai's arm with his free hand, stabbing through the ground with Keibatsu. "You think something like that's gonna work on me?" Rising his right leg, he kneed Minkai in the gut. Then, with his left hand, he thrust out, grabbing Minkai's face and hurling him several meters away. "What a shame....and you seemed so strong...." Minkai got up, a smile on his face. "Well then..it looks like I finally got a worthy opponent." Minkai said as he stomped on the ground, creating a pentagram in frot of him. "Eighth Circle - Satan" Minkai said as a large serpent rose from the oozing pentagram. Ryuka's smile faded, as he stared at the basilisk, no readable expression visible. But his eyes clearly held no respect for his opponent. He grasped the hilt of the embedded sword and slung the blade on his shoulder, as he stared at both the snake and Minkai observantly. Minkai lookd at Ryuka. "You're too serious." Minkai said. A smile crept onto his face. The basilisk retrieved Soul Edge for Minkai, and minkai swung his sword in a semi-circle. Eight rings appeared in random areas. "Lets up the ante! First Circle - Limbo!" Minkai said as the pentagram cirlcle glowed below Ryula's feet, sucking him into linbo. The basilisk awaited for its chance to stike, if needed. Ryuka's eyes widened slightly, as they shifted, looking around the surrounding environment as it slowly transformed before him. Buildings began to materialize in the sky. Concrete was floating in mid-air. The sky turned into a brilliant purple, almost blinding him. "Now what?" He thought, readying himself in a defensive position. "Are you confused?" Minkai said from behind him. "Are you concerned?" another Minkai said in front of him. "In This world, nothing is as it seems." a Minkai to Ryuka's right stated. To Ryuka's left, another Minkai spoke. "Night is day. Up is right. When you block, you attack, when you kill, you die. Rules bend as I see fit here." Minkai's voice came from the sky. "Welcome to Limbo." "....I'm gonna have to get used to this." Ryuka thought, a small and sadistical smile crawling up his face. "Good enough for me." The Minkais smiled. "Well then, show me what you got!" Minkai's voice bellowed from the sky. One Minkai stuck forward with Soul Edge, while another sliced horizantaly, while a third slashed verticaly. But instead of moving, Ryuka waited until the swords got close. Then, his eyes flashed blue, and suddenly the world of Linbo suddenly dissapeared before their very eyes. He stared into Minkai's eyes, as his eyes went back to their purplish color. Minkai smiled. "Good. Most of my opponents don't survive limbo. Unfortunately.." Minkai said as the penatgrams around the to all glowed. "You still have eight other circles to go through!" Minkai smiled as the basilik wraped around Ryuka, and squeezed his neck, suffocating Ryuka. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, as blood dripped from his chin. He gave a struggling grunt, as he forced his arms against the basilisk, forcing it back from his body. With his blade still in his hand, he had just enough room to give an upward thrust, slicing straight through the basilisk like it was butter. It fell into pieces around him, as he jumped back slightly. Minkai hit the ground, smiling. "Here comes another one!" Minkai said as one of the pentagrams glowed yellow. "Second Circle - Lust!" Minkai said as a large bird camefrom the pentagram as the pentagram dissapeared. Minkai hopped onto the bird's back. Ryuka peered at the second creature, then at the circle. "What's next?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "A flying rat?" A comical vein appeared on both Minkai and Lust. "Hey! There are NO rats in the circles!" Minkai protested. Lust flew into the air, its wingtips ablaze. Ryuka eyed the bird as it flew into the air, then at the circle again. As if acknowledging his own thoughts, he nodded slightly, settling into a comfortable stance. His sword glowed with an intense spirtual energy.